Tit for Tat
by Beckster
Summary: Bunshichi has a proposition for Isuzu.


This was no doubt the first TenTen fic posted here Feb. 18, 2005 way before they FINALLY made a section for it. For the longest time it was hidden in the Misc. section so I took it down and re-uploaded it in the proper section.

WEE! My first Tenjho Tenge fic. _shakes booty_ For some reason I always wanted to write something naughty regarding these two. I have a feeling that this is the one of the few fics known in existence out there in net land? Talk about your obscure fandoms.

**Title:** Tit for Tat

**Author:** Beck  
**Pairings and/or characters used:** Bunshichi x Isuzu  
**Warnings:** Oral sex, tit fucking (Bunshichi's fav. for those that haven't followed the manga), lots of swearing.  
**Notes:** I'm rating this M since there is no actual penetration. I also had alot of fun writing these two characters, they meshed so well together and every time I read this, it makes me laugh.  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own though if I did, I'd have the guys naked more often and add more sex scenes in the manga. TenTen is created by Oh Great! _bows humbly_

Enjoy!

The loud slam of the door closing nearly rattled it off its hinges, as well as the voice that shrieked in question.

"Where is he?"

_Just ignore her, she'll eventually shut up._

"I said. **_Where Is He?"_** Isuzu Emi slammed her hands down on the desk in an attempt to get the attention of the person who was clearly ignoring her by hiding behind a magazine. Seeing that she was getting no where fast, she yanked the magazine down from their face and leaned until she was nearly nose to nose with them. "I know you heard me Tawara Bunshichi!"

With his usual look of cool nonchalance, he stared the red-headed woman dead in the eye. "I may have heard you but no one said I had to answer you." Then just as casually, he held the magazine back up, only to have Isuzu snatch it from his hands and fling it across the office. It didn't take many things to piss Bunshichi off but when you carelessly pitch the latest porn magazine as if it were trash then, you were crossing the wrong path. Jumping up quicker than Jack Flash, he was in her face; close enough to head butt her as he spat at her in annoyance. "Can't you just shut up bitch? Damn, I can't even enjoy a peaceful moment with myself without having you nagging me."

He sat back into his chair and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke in her direction. "Besides, I'm not Mitsuomi's keeper. I thought it was your job to baby sit him?"

As he took another drag, Isuzu was on him like a beast tackling its prey, straddling his hips and holding a stiletto lethally under his chin. "Don't fuck with me Bunshichi. I have ways of making you talk."

"Pfffft!" He grabbed her wrist before she could react and laughed. "The fucking part sounds good to me." Then, pulling her near, he quickly kissed her, enjoying the several seconds of silence.

Isuzu tried to wrestle her wrist free but found it was useless, as he only held on tighter; she turned her face away breaking their kiss. "You're a pig."

"Hey, I have needs and you have needs, why is that so wrong?" His free hand began to creep under her skirt, its fingers sliding partially beneath her panties, feeling the smooth skin of her ass. "Tit for tat as they say."

"Your needs are different from mine Bunshichi." Isuzu snapped. "I need to find Mitsuomi and the only tits you need are mine for that." She emphasized the last word by digging the nails of her free hand into his crotch.

The impact almost threw Bunshichi for a loop, but somehow he was able to keep the strain from the pain out of his voice. "Is that so? You're the one straddling me...threatening me if I don't give you what you want...I knew you were into kink, but still..."

"You perverted bastard!" She screamed at him, gaining some satisfaction as he flinched from her deafening out cry, but still he seemed for the most part, not fazed.

"Listen up ya red headed she-devil. You come in here with your demands, disturbing my peaceful time off, attacking me like a cat in heat and well…you have questions I apparently have the answers to, so." He paused, amused at her face scrunched up in anger, he had always known what buttons to push with Isuzu. "So, as I was saying, either see to my needs or get the hell off of me and out of my face." He released the grip on her wrist but still kept his hand under her skirt.

She tapped her chin in thought as the corner of her pursed lips raised into a smirk. "Fine, then. You get what you want and I get what I want in return, fair deal." Isuzu slid off his body to kneel between his legs, though he stopped her before she went any farther.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wiggled his fingers indicating that he needed something from her.

"What do you want now?"

"Off with the panties."

"Whatever for?" She huffed, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest, the action pushing her breasts so close together it seemed as if they'd burst the buttons off her blouse.

"Collateral...who's to say you won't bolt out that door without upholding your end of the deal? Besides, your skirt is pretty short and I doubt that you'd want to embarrass yourself while giving everyone else a peep show." 

She growled in frustration as she slid the garment off and placed it in his outstretched hand. Bunshichi held them up to admire as it dangled from his finger. "Small and lacy...very, very nice." He was close to bringing it to his nose till she smacked his hand away.

"If I have to be serious about doing this, so do you."

He held his arms out to his sides and shrugged. "I'm a guy; guys do this kind of thing." One harsh glare aimed in his direction and he tucked the piece of cloth in his pocket, deciding to ease up a little on his teasing. "Okay, okay, sheesh. Don't get all hormonal about it."

Isuzu worked on unfastening his pants and struggled on getting the zipper down past his erection. As she reached in to pull him out, her eyes grew wide in surprise and nearly fell backwards. "You. . . you. . . my god, how am I supposed to fit **_that_** in my mouth!"

Bunshichi couldn't help but act smug and laced his hands behind his head. "I guess you could say I was blessed. But that's besides the point, its not like I'm asking you to deep throat it, though hell, I won't complain if that's what you wanna do."

Bracing one hand on his thigh and grasping what she could around his length with the other, Isuzu leaned forward and began to lightly lick around the head, flattening her tongue across the tip, its buds picking up the sharp taste of his precum that had gathered there. Then after a couple more slow, sensual tongue fucks of its slit, she suctioned her mouth around his penis, sliding as much of it as she could down her throat, and what she couldn't fit into her mouth, she made up for it by using her hand to stroke and squeeze.

"Damn woman...that big mouth does have a purpose." Bunshichi commented in a shaky breath, his heart beginning to race, as was his testosterone. 

_Paybacks are hell_, she mentally snapped back at him, as she paced herself at a comfortable rhythm so as to not give herself lockjaw, while she tried her best to distract him from concentrating on anything else. Bunshichi was smarter then that, however and at the first sign of her unusual moment, he had his hand on the nape of her neck, applying pressure to its base. His words were seething and serious.

"If you so much as cut me, I'll fucking snap your neck. And I won't think twice about doing it." His grip eased and his tone grew more amused as he smiled, patronizingly patting the top of her head. "Now be a good girl and just do what you are told."

Isuzu nearly choked on him, taken off guard by the fact that he had figured out what she was up to. He slumped back into his chair amazed at the talent she had and puffed away on his cigarette. The beeping of a cell phone rang for a few seconds before Bunshichi realized it was his. "This better be important." He grumbled under his breath as he snatched it from his breast pocket and flipped it open.

"Yo...Ah, Mitsuomi." The movement in his lap paused until he placed his hand back on her head, motioning for her to keep going.

But as good as one is, no one is perfect, and while Bunshichi found himself being caught up in his phone conversation, he hadn't realized what was happening until he felt something soft gripping his cock. Quickly glancing to his crotch, the sight that he saw just about made him lose his load right then and there. "Oh shit." escaped from his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his body under control.

With her naturally quick reflexes she had released him from her mouth and spit into her hand, using it to coat his length while simultaneously unbuttoning her blouse. The creamy mounds of soft rounded flesh spilled out from their bra cups, parting slightly, only to come together again, this time around the rigid staff that was only moments before encased inside of their owner's mouth; mouth that once again took the tip of the cock back into its cavity, sucking deeply.

Hypnotized by the vision of Isuzu as she sucked him while fucking him with her tits, made Bunshichi almost forget he was still on the phone, until he heard his boss's worried voice on the other end. "Huh? What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He paused, trying to catch his breath so he wouldn't sound as if he was panting in the other man's ear. The last thing he wanted Mitsuomi to do was drop what he was doing and come rushing to his aid. His mind nearly went astray again though, but recouped at the last minute, grateful the phone call was about to end, so he could get back to enjoying the show that was going on in his lap. "Yeah, I got your message. Okay, later."

Bunshichi snapped the lid closed on his phone, releasing it from his tight grip, not even noticing it as it fell to the floor. He allowed himself to let out the long drawn out groan he had been keeping bottled up inside, lifting his hips as much as he could to time them with Isuzu's movements.

"Christ, this is gonna be the death of me." He moaned, reaching down to fondle the red head's breasts, but just as his fingertips brushed against her skin he heard the unsheathing of metal and saw a tip of one of her blades sticking out of her arm. If looks were to kill, he would've been a dead man when she took her mouth off of him and gave him a stern warning. "No touching!"

He lifted his hands up, understanding the threat she had lashed out. One thing he realized, don't piss off a chick who can store sharp objects within the confines of her body...especially while she's giving you the best tit fuck of your life.

Minutes seemed to turn into seconds before his one hand stole into the confines of soft red hair, lightly pulling, while the white knuckled grip of his other hand kept him seated in his chair. "I think...I was wrong...on just...how long...I could last." Those gasping words were the only warning he could give her, replaced by a husky growl as he came to orgasm.

Even before his verbal warning, the tenseness of his body and the sudden fullness in her mouth told Isuzu that he had reached his limit, sending her into preparation mode for the coming rush. Tightening her lips around the head, she made sure to give enough of a space so that she could swallow with out gagging. Once the twitching subsided, she quickly released him from her grasp and fell back, taking deep breaths of air, while wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. Isuzu glanced up to see Bunshichi slumped farther down into his chair with an arm slung across his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.

He slowly started to sit up as he stuffed himself back in his pants and gave her a cocky grin. "If I would've known that this was one way to shut that big mouth of yours up, I would've done it a long time ago."

Though part of Isuzu was slightly proud that she had stirred the ever so laid back Bunshichi into a frenzy the other part was still ticked off, bellowing out her annoyance as she was buttoning her shirt. "You can be such an asshole."

Pushing the insult aside, the white haired man stood and stretched, even offering his hand to the young woman to help her onto her feet. Without much thought, she accepted, pulling away to leave the room, but Bunshichi had not yet let her ago. Instead she found herself pulled to his chest, and his lips giving her a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I guess its just part of my charm. Though I gotta say, you're pretty good at what you do _with_ that big mouth and those nice tits."

She pushed away from his grasp and placed her hands on her hips, playing down the boost that his words brought to her ego. "I kept my end of the deal, now its time for you to uphold yours."

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right." He glanced at the clock on the wall and counted down. "Mitsuomi should be here...right about...now." Isuzu was on the verge of calling him a liar until the sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned to see if he was yanking her chain.

To her surprise, he was right and before she could scold Bunshichi for knowing the entire time as to when he was to show up, Mitsuomi's voice halted her speech.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't cause any inconvenience Isuzu?" He noticed that she barely moved or blinked her eyes until he stood beside her. 

Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "No. It's alright. I wasn't waiting too long." She willed away the red creeping in her cheeks from embarassment at the moment.

Bunshichi placed his hand on Mitsuomi's shoulder, patting it a couple of times before letting go to walk toward the door. He opened it and stood outside the room, half turned back to the couple. "Well kiddos, I need to go get me some smokes. You guys go about your business, I don't want to interrupt." He gave a slight wave and a knowing wink, before closing the door.

Mitsuomi raised his eyebrow in question but was interrupted in mid-thought, when the door opened again, and Bunshichi leaned back in. "Oh. Before I forget, you might want these back Isuzu." A blur of white sailed through the air and ended up landing on Mitsuomi's arm.

Seeing what it was, Isuzu snatched it away and screamed her frustration once aiming and releasing one of her stilettos at the instigator's head. The sharp metal however, ended up only meeting the wood of the back of the door.

Flicking an ash off his freshly lit cigarette, Bunshichi placed his hands in his pockets and let out a hearty laugh as he walked down the hall. "Today is turning out to be a good day after all."


End file.
